peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 May 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-05-21 ; Comments *The Phantom Fifty reaches number 13. Sessions *Anhrefn #3 with Margi Clarke recorded 13th April 1993. No known commercial release. *Cornershop #1, recorded 17th January 1993, repeat, first broadcast 13 February 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Fly Ashtray: Tent (10" Let's Have Some Crate) Hemiola Records ‎– HEM 04''' §''' *Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band: Tent (LP - Keynsham) Liberty''' #''' *Vitamin: Alice In Donderland (12" Muffin' In Mokum) Mokum Records ‎– MOK 6''' @''' *Anhrefn How Can You Forget (session)' §' *Scrawl ? (album - Bloodsucker) Simple Machines - SMR 17''' §''' *Cornershop: England's Dreaming (session)' §' *Admiral Tibbet: Tell Me Why (7" - Tell Me Why) Digital-B - none''' §''' *70 Gwen Party: Hysteria (7" - Hysteria) Snape Records ‎– SR007''' §''' *news *Fudge Tunnel: Grit (album - Creep Diets) Earache MOSH 64''' §''' *Golinsky Brothers: Bloody (7" Bloody) Badge Records BAD 6 @''' *Dave Clarke: Winter (12" - Four Seasons) ACV ACV 1022 @''' *Anhrefn: Clutter From The Gutter (session)' §' *Credit To The Nation: Call It What You Want (7" - Call It What You Want) Rugger Bugger Discs dump 013''' §''' *Cornershop: Summer Fun In A Beat Up Datsun (session)' §' *'1991 Festive Fifty #13 'Gallon Drunk: Some Fools Mess (single - Some Fools Mess) Clawfist HUNKA 006''' §''' *Agony Polish and Mighty Diamonds: Roof Over My Head (7" - Roof Over My Head) J.R. Productions - none''' @''' *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: Heaven For Real Idiots (12" - Where's Officer Tuba) Hemiola Records ‎– HEMIOLA 2''' @''' *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: Strolling Big Butter (12" - Where's Officer Tuba) Hemiola Records ‎– HEMIOLA 2''' @''' *Thinking Fellers Union Local 282: 282 Years (12" - Where's Officer Tuba) Hemiola Records ‎– HEMIOLA 2''' @''' *Tellurian: Psycho (12" - My Name Doesn't Matter) Mokum Records ‎– MOK 5'' ''@ *Anhrefn: Am Unwaith Yn Dy Fywyd (session)' §' *Ape Quartet: Tarzan (v/a 12" - The Big Itch - Volume 4) Mr. Manicotti Records ‎– MM 343''' @''' *Bear Quartet: Fenceleaners (album - Cosy Den ) A West Side Fabrication ‎– WeCD 045''' §''' File c begins *L450b *Lonny & Floyd: I Pledge (7") Jewel 786 *''(12:30am news, edited out)'' *Tsunami: Lucky (album - Deep End) Simple Machines SMR13V *Lord Sassafrass: Green Bay Incident @''' *Cornershop: Trip Easy (session) *Robert Wyatt: Shipbuilding *Spiral Tribe: Earthworm (12" - Sirius 23) Butterfly BFLT4 '''@ *Fly Ashtray: Van Gelder (10" - Let's Have Some Crate) Hemiola HEM 04 *Fly Ashtray: Know No Know (10" - Let's Have Some Crate) Hemiola HEM 04 *Fly Ashtray: Here Comes The Coastguard (10" - Let's Have Some Crate) Hemiola HEM 04 *Some More Crime: Personal Protector (CD - Another Domestic Drama In A Suburban Hell) ZZO Recordings # @ *Anhrefn with Margi Clarke: Croeso Y Cymru (session) *L452a *Sebadoh: Happily Divided (album - Bubble & Scrape) Domino WIGLP4 *Ramleh: Slack Jaw (7" - Say Fuck) Dying Earth DE007 *Candy Machine: The Colorization Of Friction's Head (album - Candy Machine) Skene! 25 *Astralasia: Univeria Zekt (Mekanik Mix) (12" White Label - Unveria Zekt) Magick Eye EYE T 11 @ & *Ecstasy Of St. Theresa: Alpha Centauri (10" EP - ...Fluidtrance Centauri...) Free FOTU 2 &''' *''1:30 news edited out'' *Dazzling Killmen: Dig The Hole (album - Dig Out The Switch) Intellectual Convulsion SPASM VI *Minimalist Source: Girls On Top (12" - Minimalistic Source 4) Fax +49-69/450464 PK 08/56 '''& *Cornershop: Nai Zindigi Nai Jevan (New Way New Life) (session) *Terror Fabulous: Drop It Cool (single) Black Scorpio *Tiger Trap: Supercrush (7") K IPU 36 *L450a *Kanda Bongo Man: Wallow (album - Soukous In Central Park) Hannibal HNCD 1374 *Nectarine No. 9: Don't Worry Babe, You're Not The Only One Awake (album - A Sea With Three Stars) Postcard DUBH 931 *''end of show'' *'File c' ends Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 1 Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 3 Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *c) 1993-05-21 Peel Show L450 L452 *1) best of peel vol 60 part 1 (with introductions) *2) 1993-04-xx-05-xx Peel Show LE177 *3) 1993-05-xx Peel Show LE178 ;Length *c) 01:30:46 *1) 00:47.48 (00:21:13-00:31:01) (to 25:20 unique) *2) 1:32:51 (43:51 on) (to 1:13:29 unique) *3) 1:32:48 (to 8:47) ;Other *c) Created from L450 and L452 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *1) From Best Of Peel Vol 60 *2) Created from LE177 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April May 1993 Lee Tape 177 *2) Created from LE178 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel May 1993 Lee Tape 178 ;Available *c) Mooo *2,3) Mooo Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:SL Tapes